Lato
The Lato is a standard issue pistol for new Tenno recruits. While its damage suffers, its good accuracy and stability as well as fast reload allows easy handling of the weapon. This weapon can be sold for , it is also a for . Acquisition During the Vor's Prize tutorial prologue, the Lato is one of two secondary weapons offered to the player, the other being the . The weapon can also be purchased from the Market for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against health. *Good fire rate. *Low recoil. *Good accuracy. *High reload speed. Disadvantages *Low base damage. **Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Low critical chance. *Below average critical multiplier. *Very low status chance. Tips *The has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, making it a prime candidate for a Desecrating to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. *Once the weapon ranks up to 30, consider using it to build the which is significantly better, at least in terms of combating armored enemies. Trivia *The Lato was originally intended to fit in more with the other wood and metal aesthetic Tenno weapons have, its original design can seen be seen in this concept art (top right). The is still based on that old design. **Additionally the Lato was visually reworked in Update 19 and its default skin changed from black and metal grey to the black white red color scheme of Excalibur. *This weapon is used by the Grineer Lancers in Vor's Prize as a low damage alternative to the s they normally wield. It is also used by them in Mastery Rank Promotion Tests. *The Lato received a buff to its damage and critical stats in to bring it in line with the new MK1 weapons. The however did not receive this buff until . *Despite the Lato stating that it has 1.8x critical multiplier, it actually has a 1.75x critical multiplier (appearing rounded). **The Lato is the only weapon with a critical multiplier of 1.75x. *It was seen in the Dark Sector original concept video. *Though the word Lato has a variety of meanings in different languages, the usage here may be in Italian where it means "side", a nod to the weapon itself being a sidearm. Media LatoCodex.png|(Old) Lato in Codex. A maximized Lato Warframe - All Tenno Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Status chance increased from 3% to 6%. *Critical damage increased from 1.75x to 1.8x. *Increased damage from 18 to 30. *Increased Crit Chance from 5% to 10%. *Increased Status Chance from 1% to 3%. *Improved volume of the new firing sounds in different environments for the Lato. *Further minor firing sound improvement tweaks to the Lato. *Optimized remastered Lato firing sounds for lower frame rates. *Lato model reworked. **Kintsugi and Nocturne weapon skins added. *The Lato has also received newly remastered sounds as a major change to the way weapon firing sounds work. *Conclave Skin added. *Lato series damage increased in Conclave. *Damage multiplier for Lato normalized. *Added custom recoil animation for Lato. *Sound changes. *Lato now has queued fire, and is set up like other semi-auto weapons. *Market cost revised: 10,000 credits or 50 platinum *Increased damage from 23 to 24. *Decreased Crit Chance from 5% to 2.5%. *Introduced with game release. }} See also * , the akimbo counterpart of the Lato. * , the Prime counterpart of the Lato. * , an exclusive Lotus upgrade to the Lato. * , a bolt-firing pistol that uses the Lato in crafting. * , an assault rifle that shares the same theme. * , a sword that shares the same theme. de:Lato es:Lato fr:Lato Category:Single Sidearm Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Dark Sector Reference